


Pearl

by peppers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppers/pseuds/peppers
Summary: 序章BE，被兰兰抓去做程序媛，rayx你





	Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> ① 含有R18内容，请确保你已成年  
> ② 第二人称  
> ③ 试图做一个灵肉结合、心灵上充满沟通的司机  
> ④ 甜饼放心磕

长达两个月在一个逼仄的房间内写代码，你脑袋里的每一个细胞都在疯狂的咆哮。甚至连能离开这个房间的机会都很少，因为短暂的离开，都可能会让那个红发男得到反攻的机会。  
他聪明又谨慎，你不是一个专业的程序员，即便是把以前学过的知识全都调动起来，和夜以继日的学习也很难赶上他的进度。再加上只要一个不小心，就会被对面的人抓住尾巴，这让你感到更加焦虑。  
但你的焦虑从来都不敢轻易地表现出来，即便是你真的快要发疯了。  
如果你表现得情绪失控，他就会表现得比你还要失控，一边疯狂地向你道歉，一边止不住地哭泣。  
他总是请求你不要离开他，什么都不会也没关系，只要陪着他就好。  
说实在的这个地方诡异得很，所有人都把一种奇怪的三无药剂当饮料喝，离开这个地方绝对不是什么坏事，但要你把他丢下你也无法做到。如果一开始的时候你能做到，就不会来了。  
他甚至没有告诉他自己的名字，不过你已经从别人的口中知道了。  
Ray……  
他没有告诉你，你也从来不敢用这个名字叫他，只能藏在心里偶尔念上那么一两次。  
今天他不在这里，你可以尽情地发疯，也正是因为他不在这里，想要抵抗对面的攻击就更困难了。接了两三次攻击之后，你已略显败象，双手悬在键盘上不敢再动。  
“这个疯子，难道他都不睡觉的吗？为什么还在攻击。疯子疯子疯子……”你疯狂地抖动着双腿，抖得桌子都在震，不安地舔着牙根，看上去就是一个发病的患者。  
学编程好的没有学会，乱七八糟的习惯倒是一大堆，一遇到瓶颈就挠头，一着急就咬手指，一个人更焦虑的时候就会抖脚。  
“你最好不要咬你的指甲，因为出血了会很疼。”在你打算开始下一个自虐行为的时候，他回来了。  
“R……你回来了！”你兴奋得几乎要从椅子上跳起来，给他一个拥抱或者什么，但这样显然不太合适，他或许会推开你。  
和你的欣喜若狂相比，他显得不怎么高兴，“救世主说对我很失望，这样下去我一定会输给那个红发男的……”他虽然不让你啃指甲，但自己却改不掉这个坏习惯，通常都是啃出血，然后等到血凝固了接着啃，“都怪我还不够优秀，我真是个笨蛋……”  
“才不是那样！”这只是那个所谓的救世主编造出来压榨他的谎言。“你是我见过最聪明、最可爱的人……她不该那么说你的。”  
“真的吗？你……你真的这么认为？”他从来不敢相信有人在赞美他，眼泪也立刻就止住了。  
当然是真的！  
即便你的嘴上是这么讲，心里也是这么想的，他还是很难立刻接受这样的称赞。  
“我就知道，我就知道你是我一直要找的人！”难得在他脸上能看到惊喜的表情，但很快他又开始担忧起来，压低了声音开始自言自语，实际上你听得一清二楚。“我不能让她测试那款游戏，如果她喜欢上那些人怎么办？特别是那个红发男，她这么纯洁，一定会被他骗的，那样她一定会受伤……”  
谁会喜欢一个天天攻击自己的人？除非是疯了！  
“Ray.”  
他脸上的表情立刻变得更加精彩，“你……你为什么会……？”他大概想问的是你为什么会知道他的名字，两个月了，说起来他还没有把名字告诉你，确实是很过分。  
"Ray……"你又叫了他的名字一次，他很聪明应该不用多想就会明白你是怎么知道他的名字的。“我喜欢你，我不想你受到伤害……”  
他还没在你叫出他名字的震惊里没有反应过来，就被你突如其来的告白吓得不知所措，“我……”  
说得多不如做得多，看着他不知所措的表情，你一下鼓足了勇气，从椅子上站起来，大步走到他的面前，牵起他的双手，吻在他的手套上。  
他下意识的就想要抽回双手，你也没有施力，就让他的手从你手中轻松被抽走。  
“我是说真的，我是为了你而来的。”你直勾勾地盯着他闪烁的双眼，比起他的羞涩和躲避，你就像是用双手拨开荆棘找到娇嫩铃兰的探险者。  
你捧着他的脸颊，亲吻他的眼皮，这次不让他再后退。“所以不要再哭了……好吗？”  
“……”他的大脑好像已经停止运作了，双手双脚都不知道应该怎么放。  
这样不对，他应该拒绝，潜意识告诉他不能这样做。但是这种感觉实在太美妙了，让他想起了冰淇淋的味道，甜甜的凉凉的，想立刻用手捧住，又害怕就这样融化了。  
“Ray……”这个时候太独断专行或许不是什么好事，如果开口问了能不能吻他，又太过不解风情。  
与其多说废话，不如行动起来。你一狠心吻上了他的嘴唇，他顿时吓得连退三步，带着你一起摔在了地上。  
你摔在他的怀里，嘴里有点血腥味，应该是刚刚动作太大的缘故。他的后脑勺“咚”的一声磕在门上，听起来就格外的疼。  
你有些懊恼和心疼，摸了摸他撞到的地方，担忧地问他：“很疼吗？”  
他应该做出回答的，告诉你不怎么疼，让你不要担心，但过热的大脑让他忘记了该怎么说话。  
“如果你觉得不喜欢就告诉我，我就停下来好吗？”你不想违背他的意愿，但也不想只是在这里做一个程序员。  
什么？他的脑子还没有反应过来你说的是什么事情，一下子又像是开瓶的香槟一样炸开了。  
你换了一个更便利的姿势，跨坐在他的大腿上，一手垫在他的脑后，一手顺着往下摸到了他的皮带上。  
他身体紧绷，看上去像是刚出生的小鹿崽，眼神湿漉漉的，又颤颤巍巍地想要站起来，却始终做不到。  
弄了半天你也没解开，气氛实在很尴尬，脑门上已经开始渗出汗液，你不得不把另一只手也抽回来，专心捣鼓这玩意。  
“这太难解开了……”你自言自语地嘀咕了一声，让他霎时又涨红了脸，不知道究竟是该阻止你还是该帮你一把。也就在这个时候，你终于解开了皮带，双方都如释重负地松了一口气。  
当然他也不会天真到以为你解开他的皮带之后就此打住，但在你继续往下，摸到他的性器的时候，他还是倒抽了一口冷气。  
“啊……”他张口本来想叫你的名字，结果呼出来的却是零碎不齐、像是融化的糖果一样黏糊的声音，让他两条胳膊都开始起鸡皮疙瘩。  
你从他的眼皮开始一路吻到脖子，最后吻住了他的喉结，听着他杂乱无章地叫你的名字，或者是发出压抑的轻喘，都让你想把他直接吃下去。  
他的阴茎在你手中慢慢涨起来，你的手也没闲着，顺着它上下抚摸了起来。  
很快它也憋不住了，顶端开始渗出液体，你用指腹将它轻轻抹去，但很快就有又出现了。反复几次之后也没能成功，反而换来他更用力的喘息。  
“我有点害怕……”他眼角含着生理性眼泪，无助地盯着你，向你求助。他无条件的相信你，好像只要你说出一句话就可以解救他的灵魂。  
“别害怕，如果你不喜欢，我们就停下来好吗？”你将他眼角的泪水舔去，又蹭了蹭他的脸颊以示安慰。  
他明明可以摇头拒绝一切，但他竟然在这个时候顺从地点了点头，甚至是开始期待你接下来的动作。  
你用手心包裹着他的龟头，另一手上下动作。他是一个不怎么会隐藏情绪的人，很多时候也过于情绪化，但正是如此让你觉得可爱得不行。  
他的脸上像是要滴出血来，眼睛里又写满了好奇和期待。这样的情绪让你非常受用，不再多想张口含住了他的阴茎，舌头刷过头部，又用舌尖往小孔里钻，两手也转移到囊袋那里轻轻揉了起来。  
“！！”这下他根本坐不住了，用自己都没想到的音量叫出你的名字，“不可以这样！”并开始用手抵在你的肩膀上，想要把你推开。  
你趁着这个机会加大了力道，舌头顺着它的形状舔了下去，轻轻叼住囊袋吮吸上一下。他的双手无力地搭在你的肩膀上，似乎想要推拒，又完全用不上力气。  
“Ray先生，救世主叫你过去一趟……”背后的门突然被敲响，同时吓了你们俩一跳，让你的牙齿不小心磕到了他，让他重重地颤了一下。  
你连忙用舌头舔了舔以示安抚，又抬起头小声地提示他：“Ray，你得说话。”  
他的脑子里现在就像是被太阳晒化的冰淇淋，变成了一滩水，又黏黏糊糊的。“我、我知道了……”他不知道自己究竟是用什么样的音调说出这句话的，听起来大概是不像平常的自己。  
“我知道了。”门外的人并没有细究他的声音，在得到了回复后就离开了。  
因为突如其来的访客，让他精神更加紧绷，脑袋里有一根弦一直绷着，还在不断地旋紧，直到你含着他的龟头重重一吸，那根理智的弦瞬间崩断，身体不受控制地颤抖起来变得僵硬，即便咬紧了牙关还是听到自己零落的呻吟。  
乳白色的液体从小孔飞射出来，你躲避不及，脸上也沾了一些。他在片刻的眩晕后，发现了这件事，本来泛着红晕的脸一下子变得惨白。  
“对、对不起，都是我的错，我下次不会再这样了。你生气了吗？”他突然开始克制不住的大哭，双手握拳蜷在身体两侧，不敢乱动。“你可以折磨我，但是不要离开我。都是我的错，对不起……”  
他反复说这几句话，让你有些无奈，感觉关系好像又回到了之前。  
“Ray，你忘了我说的吗？”或许他是有些敏感，但同样的话你可以说一次可以说一千次都不会改变。“我没有生气。我喜欢你，所以我很开心你觉得舒服，你觉得愉快。”  
“真的吗？”他就知道！带你来这里是对的！怎么办好像太开心了？心脏会不会爆炸？  
“真的。如果你想再听我还可以再说。”  
事到如今，如果被你抛下了，他一定会死，只要和你在一起去哪里好像都无所谓了。他伸出双臂将你搂在怀里，“我希望你只对我一个人笑就好了。”  
他抱着你，脑袋无力地靠在你的肩膀上，又开始一个人自言自语：“可是救世主说我现在这样谁也留不住，你一定会抛弃我的，我不希望那样，我想和你一直在一起……”  
有的时候语言真的是一种很匮乏的东西，你伸出手学着他的样子环抱住他，在他背上有节奏的轻轻拍了几下，像是安抚受惊的孩子。这样简单的动作意外的有效，他紧绷的神经也放松了不少。  
“你觉得我可以吗？”他忽然没头没脑的来了一句，你居然听懂了这句话里的两个意思，分别给出了答案。  
“我觉得你一直都可以，也只有你可以。”为了证明自己说的话，你牵着他搭在腰上的手放到了胸前。  
他的耳朵红得像是樱桃，想假装保持镇定，双手想要解开你衣服上的扣子，但手套和冒泡的大脑不怎么帮忙，忙了半天才解开了第一个扣子。  
全都让他来不实际，他从上往下解你的扣子，你从下往上解自己的扣子，最后至少三分之二的扣子是你自己解开的。  
裸露的肌肤让你冷不丁打了一个寒颤，皮肤冒出一层小疙瘩。他觉得有些尴尬，想把目光移开却不听使唤，眼睛像是黏住了一样。  
多次得到特赦令之后，他张嘴含住了你的乳头，感觉新奇用舌头刷过你的乳尖，甚至是用牙齿轻轻磨了两下。  
“Ray！”因为不熟悉的刺激一下蜷缩成了一团，抱着他的脑袋，几乎是把他揉进怀里。  
你的声音变了调，感觉像是拧了十几次的糖丝发。他仿佛受到了鼓舞，用牙脱下了右手的手套，手从你的腰上往下走，滑进了你最私密的地方。  
或许是你对他的要求太高了，在他做出和你同样的行为的时候，你也没比他好到哪里去。“Ray……我有点害怕……”  
“没关系……我在这里。”他的眼睛里藏着揉碎的光芒，就这样直接照到你心里，为了安抚你他吻上了你的唇，舌头在口腔里和你纠缠，直到两个人都喘不上气才舍得分开。  
聪明和谨慎几乎就是他的代名词，在一大堆过时的书籍里他还是成为了一个顶级黑客，在这个时候他也在不断的摸索和探索中找到了规律。  
“是这里吗？”发现你勃起的阴蒂，他用拇指捏住拉扯了一下，又好奇的想要问你，换来的只有你不成调的呻吟。  
他立刻就明白了这是什么意思，并且开始利用天赋开始快速学习和探索。  
你被他的这种学习能力折磨得快要疯了，本来只是双膝岔开跪在他的腿上，被他用指甲剐蹭了几回阴蒂后，你早就败下阵来，已经根本拿不出力气继续维持这个动作，只能坐在他的腿上。  
体液浸湿了他的裤子，留下了印记，身上又多了一个人的重量，他毫不在意。你却觉得有点尴尬，“Ray……”用手抓住了他的手腕，希望他能停下来。  
平时柔弱的他突然变得有些强硬起来，并没有如你所愿的收回手，而是变本加厉的将手指插到了你的穴里，拇指捏着你的阴蒂不肯放。  
向来温顺的他好像突然变得抖s起来，不管你抖得怎么厉害，他都一直在攻击你小穴里的凸起点。就像他平时攻击对方的漏洞一样，谨慎小心又纠缠不休。  
“Ray……停下来、停下来，我快不行了……”你全身都在颤抖，脑袋垂在他的肩上，呜咽着叫他的名字。因为这样的刺激不自觉的想要夹紧双腿，也被他不依不饶的打开了。  
“没关系，你来吧……我也希望你快乐。”他变本加厉的加快了手上抽插的速度，还非常坏心眼的每次都要在敏感点上抠按。  
你再也抵抗不住这样的进攻，在他越来越快的动作中，你不由自主地夹紧了双腿，呼吸变得更加急促。  
在这刹那间，你颤抖着达到了高潮，身体僵硬着就要往后倒，被他用左手一把抱住腰，右手还在使坏，延长了你的快感。你抖得更厉害了，只能发出一些支离破碎近似呜咽的声音。  
“R……Ray……呜……我到了……不要了……”  
他伸出舌头舔舐着你眼角的泪水，最后变成了一连串的轻吻。  
他的手被你的体液彻底打湿，从你下体抽回看着自己的手的时候，他感到又是惊奇又是愉快。  
你们两人都像是刚经历过一场大战，只能相互依偎在一起。  
他觉得自己像是抱着一团棉花糖，柔软得几乎要陷进去，双手不知道该往哪里放。皮肤是冷的，心里像着了火一样猛烧，直到把脑子煮沸了。  
他的两颊泛红，这让你想起了他曾经和你说的，找到了漏洞就要抓着不放，直到打败红发男为止。  
迄今为止你没有一次成功，但或许在这次你能学会这件事。  
你攒足了力气和勇气，扶起他的阴茎，龟头对准自己的穴口。  
“这……这是……这是什么？”他紧绷着身体，舌头打结，本来就通红的脸，像是要爆炸了一样。  
本来就很尴尬了，他的头部数次滑开你更是急得汗都下来了。在他无意识的追问之下，你也觉得臊得慌，干脆吻住了他，堵上了他的嘴。  
长时间的代码学习，让他几乎本能的在你遇到困难的时候帮助你。这时候他也一样，慷慨的施以“援手”，抬了抬自己的腰，终于让龟头找准了位置进去。  
说是一回事，做是一回事。即便你做好了无数次的思想准备，还是被这样的“入侵”激得弓起了背。  
内壁剧烈的收缩和跳动，让他感觉也很不好受，一阵快意从身下传到上身，最后从口中发出黏糊的叫喘，被你一并吞下。  
你试着做了两次活塞运动，就因为长时间写代码缺乏足够的运动而体力不支，只能坐在他的身上休息。  
“我有点难受……”他含糊的嘀咕着，如果不仔细听很容易听漏了。  
但就目前这个距离，你每一个字都听得清清楚楚，就是那拐了几个音调的喘息都一样。  
其实你也很难受……你有些哭笑不得的向他求助：“Ray……我、我没力气了……”  
你的气息近在咫尺，在他耳边一阵一阵的。他拼命地想要克制自己，但就像是塞壬的歌声一样，这样的诱惑勾得他心驰神往。  
他的大脑在三番五次的刺激下，终于烧得直接短路，只有潜意识还在运作。他终于从学生变回老师，一只手扶着你的腰，疯狂的用阴茎在你的肉穴里摩擦，感受你每次的颤动。  
你哪有他聪明好学又会举一反三？三两下就被他磨得败下阵来，只能随着他的动作来回摇摆，像是海草一样依附在他的身上。  
每次触到你的敏感点，他都会听到你倒吸一口冷气，这种体验非常新鲜，让他觉得有些上瘾。  
你就不大好受了，弱点被他当成是新鲜的玩意，只能放弃了挣扎，随着他的动作呻吟。一次两次以后，干脆放开了嗓子，只要他动一下都要哼哼两声。  
为了阻止他恶作剧一样乱动的手，你只能一手揽着他的脖子，另一手钻进他的手套里，和他十指紧握。  
这样的控制他是非常乐得享受的，虽然少了一只手的动作，但另外一只手还是像条水蛇一样抚过你的尾椎骨，一路沿着背脊攀爬，最后又把食指塞进你的嘴里，和你的舌头缠闹了一番。  
毫无章法的乱来让你有点恼怒，发泄似的叼着他的指根磨了磨，并警告他：“Ray！你再乱来我要咬你了！”  
他被你这种装凶的态度逗乐了，难得听他笑出来。他干脆把整只手都横在你面前，笑意盎然地接受了惩罚：“给你。”  
本来是想警告他！可不是为了咬他！看他这样，你气得有些牙痒痒，牙齿刚搭上他的手背，又觉得不舍。长叹了一口气，在他的手背上舔了一下，又亲了一下。  
“舍不得。”就是他自己啃出血的指甲你都觉得心痛，让你咬就更不可能了。但警告还是必须的，你半真半假的警告他：“但是Ray别再这样乱来……！”  
你的话还没说完，他眼里满怀笑意地吻住了你，这只手不知道什么时候转移了阵地，溜到你们结合的地方，捏着你的阴蒂动了起来。  
不早说让他别再恶作剧了！他反而变本加厉！  
你被他弄得哼哼唧唧，毫无招架之力，只能随他折腾。  
从未有过的新奇体验，让他的内心感到前所未有的充盈。过往的人生，曾经的痛苦真正的跨越过去了，只有怀里的人，是真实的存在。抱着你，可以体验未曾体验过的愉悦和满足。  
他向来不喜欢当黑客之类的，那只是为了证明自己的存在。他喜欢安静的种花，但就像花朵并不是真的需要他一样，他也并非真的需要花朵，只是双方恣意地盛开，又自顾自的相互陪伴。  
与鲜花不同的就是你属于他了，并不需要证明自己有用，甚至什么都不用做，自然而然的就接受他的一切。  
“Ray别哭了。”你看着他濒临失控，心里又变得柔软起来。  
他不知道为什么又开始落泪，明明不再感觉害怕和痛苦。  
“我爱你，不要离开我。”他用手指擦去了你脸上的眼泪。  
“我也是，我永远爱你。”  
这一刻他的大脑突然一片空白，快感从尾椎一路蹿到大脑，最终身体不受控制地开始发抖。脑袋里像是摇晃后开盖的汽水瓶子，“砰”的一声炸开来了。  
你们额头相抵，脸上的泪水一起落下，两只手都紧紧地扣在一起。他在你的身体里尽情释放，两个人都只能呜咽着喊着彼此的名字，抖得像是秋风里的落叶一样，一起攀上了最高点。  
此时的你已经疲倦不堪，脸上带着泪水，身下也是湿漉漉一片。看上去狼狈不堪，肺部不断地汲取空气，想让自己更好受一点。  
高潮过后，你朦朦胧胧的脑子也逐渐清醒了起来。  
电脑的警报好像在响？估计是那个红发男又开始新一轮的攻击。  
你犹豫地提醒他道：“Ray……他好像在攻击我们……”说着你也不好意思再赖在他身上，撑起发软的双腿想要站起来。  
“不要管他。”他一把拽住了你的胳膊，脸颊贴在你的胸前，恋恋不舍地摩挲着你的后背，说着他又开始纠缠你的唇舌，含糊不清地乞求你，“再来一次吧……？再来一次好吗？”  
“可是我们的工作……”  
“再等一会也没关系……”  
你从来没办法拒绝他的请求。  
但是Ray，你在让我做程序媛的时候可不是这样教我的！你在内心疯狂咆哮了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想标题取为Pearl，因为你只要愿意让贝壳张开嘴，他就会让你看到自己最宝贵、最柔软的珍珠了


End file.
